His Best
by PagetPaulson
Summary: He didn't need a woman.


"Stop looking at me."

Gibbs smiled as she took another sip of his beer and shook his head. "Why?"

The brunette woman felt her cheeks burn red as the older man kept his eyes on her. "You know I don't like it when you do that. Stop it."

Shaking his head, the NCIS agent waved the bartender over to give them a new bowl of nuts. "You're the one who came to my favorite bar," he accused.

Emily's jaw dropped. "It's my favorite bar too."

"If you didn't want to be stared at and complimented on how beautiful a woman you are, then you shouldn't have come."

The brunette fluttered her lashes at the older man, her chin in her hand. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

Emily gave a laugh at the look on her friend's face and stole his beer from his hand, her eyes on his when he turned to stare at her once more.

"Fine," he huffed, stealing his beer back from the younger woman after she took a sip. "You're beautiful."

The FBI agent grinned, leaning in and lying her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "It's so much fun when you hit on me."

Walking over to the couple sitting at the best seats in his bar and set a new bowl of nuts between their two beers. "You two together yet?"

Emily shook her head as she heard her friend grunt and throw a few beer nuts into his mouth. "Nope," she sighed dramatically, sitting back up and letting Gibbs run his fingers through her hair. "Doubt his girlfriend would like that."

When the bartender sent him a look, Gibbs gave a shake of the head. "Ex-girlfriend," he corrected, glaring at his friend when she grinned at him.

"Ex-girlfriend," Emily repeated, her hand on the blue eyed man's arm. "I just like to remind him," she informed the bartender.

"Bad girlfriend?"

The brunette at the bar shook her head. "Bad woman in general. Awful manners, totally clingy and way too jealous for her own good."

The bartender almost laughed at the looks on either patron's face.

"I have a bad taste in women," Gibbs said blandly, gulping down the rest of his beer.

Pressing a small kiss to his cheek, Emily shook her head. "You'll find her eventually." Raising her almost empty bottle, the agent gestured to the bartender. "Can I get another?"

The bartender got another bottle for the older woman before looking to Gibbs and nodding. "I'd get Emily while I can."

Emily grinned. "See?" she laughed, elbowing her friend in the arm before taking a sip of her new beer. "Everyone loves me!"

Gibbs smiled to himself as he watched the younger woman wiggle her hips in her chair. This is why he was friends with her - had been for years. She always got him to feel better. Standing from his stool, Gibbs brushed his hands against his slacks before offering his friend a hand. "Care to dance?"

Quickly setting down her beer, the agent stood and let her friend take her hand. "See," she laughed quietly, letting him spin her around. "You love me."

"Of course I do."

Emily caught the eyes of some of the other women in the bar and felt herself shrink at their gazes. They were jealous. She looked up to the older man she held and knocked him on the chest with her hand. "Go ask them to dance," she smiled, nodding over to the women.

Turning his head, the NCIS agent gave a courteous nod to the table of women before pulling his friend closer. "Why would I?"

"You could get laid!" she said excitedly, slapping the grey haired man's peck. "Go for it."

Gibbs shared the brunette's smile before twirling her once more. "Why?"

Emily frowned, pulling back from her friend's chest and leaning up to slap lightly at his cheek. "Why?" The FBI agent snorted at the look sent down to her from the older man. "You're giving up the chance to undo your belt for the first time in a month?"

"Sex isn't that great."

The brown eyed woman stopped dancing and caused the older man holding her trip over his own feet.

Gibbs' jaw dropped, his hands pushing teasingly at his friend's shoulders. "Emily, the fuck?"

"Sex isn't that great?" Emily knit her brows together and set the tips of her fingers to the NCIS agent's forehead. "Are you feeling ok? Running a fever?" She laughed when he took her into a hug and they made their way back over to the bar. "Come on, what is it?"

Shaking his head, the blue eyed man sat himself back down. "You don't need sex."

Emily pointed the rim of her bottle at the older man. "Science has proven that sex promotes a happier and healthier life."

"Then I'll die alone miserable and decrepit."

The agent leaned in closer to the older man so he could hear her soft voice over the music of the bar. "Come on. Why won't you go over there and get yourself a girl?"

Gibbs looked into those brown eyes and smiled the smallest smile. "I have a woman right here."

Emily felt herself blushing. "Not one that's your girlfriend."

"Who needs a girlfriend?" Waving the bartender over for their third round, the NCIS agent brushed his grey hairs from his forehead. "Bartender," he nodded, "another for me and my Emily."

The brunette's eyes softened at the term. Turning her head, she looked down to the napkin her fingers were playing with and smiled.

His Emily.


End file.
